<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of Sight by baysidebunnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209231">Out of Sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysidebunnie/pseuds/baysidebunnie'>baysidebunnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hair Pulling, degredation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysidebunnie/pseuds/baysidebunnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hesitation worked its way into his movements as fingers glided across his keyboard, his rhythm barely hitching here and there as he lost focus. He tried to suppress the voices that almost escaped him, his body hot as he tried his best not to think about it.</p><p>As if that’d help, he thought sardonically.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoshino Ichika/Sasazuka Takeru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first cxm fic so please be kind to me! no beta, so sorry for any mistakes! hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takeru tried his best to keep his typing from faltering, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. It was easier said than done, despite his keyboard being almost an extension of himself at this point. He was usually able to keep up his façade with ease whenever he needed to ignore someone, continuing his work even as Enomoto or Okazaki spouted whatever nonsense they’d come up with that day.</p><p>This, however, was different…</p><p>Hesitation worked its way into his movements as fingers glided across his keyboard, his rhythm barely hitching here and there as he lost focus. He tried to suppress the voices that almost escaped him, his body hot as he tried his best not to think about it. <em>As if that’d help</em>, he thought sardonically.</p><p>His hand stilled on his keyboard once again as the sensations wracked his body. It took everything in him not to curl in on himself, the pleasure too much. <em>Shit. </em>Unable to help himself, Takeru took a quick scan of the room, checking if the coast was clear. He knew it was a terrible idea, but he was desperate to peek at the view below him. After he’d made sure no one was paying attention, Takeru scooted his chair back just enough to catch a glimpse of what he wanted to see, his eyes trailing downward hungrily.</p><p>Another groan almost left him at the sight of Ichika on her knees, her expression adding to his ecstasy as she worked his cock with fervor. She looked good like that, obedient as always as she thoroughly tasted every inch of his dick. Even in the dim lighting beneath his desk he could see the flush on her face, the way her lips glistened with the combination of her saliva and his precum.</p><p>Subconsciously, Takeru’s hand found her hair and tugged lightly. Her gaze met his from the action and he swore he could see a dangerous spark in those eyes. Just as he thought that, she’d proved his point as started to bob her head faster, using her hand to work what she couldn’t fit in her mouth.</p><p>His grip on her hair tightened as he bit his bottom lip, his lungs on fire as he forced himself to keep quiet. He wanted so badly to bully her for so eagerly taking him in, her movements desperate as though she was the one feeling pleasure from this rather than him.</p><p>
  <em>Well, she did say it was payback. </em>
</p><p>Takeru knew he went overboard with his snide comments sometimes, which lead to their current situation. He’d gone and teased her a bit too much when they were the only ones in the office, Ichika quick to instate her form of punishment. He couldn’t say he exactly minded this development. Ichika may have been proud of herself in the moment, but he’d wipe that smug look off her face when they got back to his place later.</p><p>He’d be sure to repay her for this, a smirk already playing on his lips as he thought of all the ways he could toy with her.</p><p>As if to put him in his place, Ichika began to fondle Takeru’s balls at the same time she sucked harshly at the tip of his dick. It felt so, so good and, before he could stop himself, a choked moan bubbled out of his throat, “Mmn!” Takeru’s hips twitched involuntarily, his body attempting to chase that feeling.</p><p>This time, Ichika was the one to smirk as she pulled off his dick, satisfied with what she’d accomplished. She still continued to work him with her hands, her movements skilled as she stoked him languidly. It took everything in Takeru to keep the sounds from tumbling out even more, his hand now covering his mouth.</p><p><em>Stupid cat! </em>Takeru was sure his face was bright red, but before he could do anything in retaliation a voice pulled him back to reality.</p><p>“Sasazuka,” Yanagi called, his voice concerned. “Is everything alright?”</p><p>That voice sent chills down Takeru’s spine, reminding him of the situation. He was both on edge from the thought of being caught, as well as excited by the prospect. Just what kind of faces would they make if they found out? If they saw Ichika so desperate to taste him on her tongue that she didn’t even care that they were present? He was enticed by the idea – wanted to show off to them that she was <em>his – </em>but his rationale quickly pushed those possessive thoughts from his mind.</p><p>They couldn’t get caught here, not if he wanted to continue to do this type of play in the future. Ichika had been the one to initiate it this time, but he had a few ideas he’d wanted to try up his sleeve. He wouldn’t let their first attempt at something like this end badly, not until he’d had his fill of fun, too. <em>Just distract them</em>. In a poor attempt to ground himself, he scooted his chair back towards his desk, effectively hiding Ichika from his point of view.</p><p>Takeru clicked his tongue, scrambling for an excuse. “No,” he said promptly, keeping his voice as even as possible. Ichika never once let up, her lips and tongue tracing along the side of his cock mischievously. For as much as she let him bully her, she could be a tease herself when she wanted to be. He’d <em>definitely </em>have to get his revenge later. As soon as they were finished here, in fact. Picking up a matcha donut, Takeru held it up in the air for Yanagi to see. “The idiot bought me the wrong donuts again. Disgusting.”</p><p>Yanagi sighed, knowing where this was headed.</p><p>As expected, Enomoto raised to the bait immediately, “Hah?! The hell was that seaweed h–!” Enomoto was cut off, as the donut landed precisely in his ramen. “Ahh! My special homemade ramen!” he cried, quickly pulling it out of the bowl. It was too late though, the matcha powder already seeping into the broth. Tears filled Enomoto’s eyes, dramatic as always. “You ruined the ramen I worked so hard on, you monster!”</p><p>“Blame yourself for buying the wrong thing,” he said simply. Takeru’s eyes fell back onto his screen, trying to ignore how close he was to finishing. Ichika had taken the entirety of his dick back in her mouth now, working him closer and closer to completion as the conversation dragged on. If this kept up, he wasn’t confident he’d be able to keep a moan from seeping into his voice again. </p><p>
  <em>Just shut up already, idiot.</em>
</p><p>He just needed a moment, long enough for him to regain his composure before he needed to speak again. Then, he’d insult Enomoto as much as he wanted.</p><p>Takeru started typing again, hoping to distract himself even just a little bit. It was nowhere near as seamless as it usually was, but he didn’t care. He needed to focus on something, anything other than Ichika pleasuring him.</p><p>“Yanagi-senpaaaii,” Enomoto whined. “I can’t eat this anymore! This was the last of my ramen and now that flavors been tainted – tainted I tell you!”</p><p>“Enomoto…” Yanagi trailed off, resigned.</p><p>“So, you admit matcha is disgusting then,” Takeru said.</p><p>“Sasazuka, enough,” Yanagi interjected, before things got worse. “Enomoto, come on. We’ll get something else to eat.”</p><p>“Eh?” Enomoto practically hopped out of his seat at that. “Are you sure, Yanagi-senpai?!”</p><p>“Yes. I have to admit, I was starting to get hungry myself smelling the food you’d made,” Yanagi offered that soft smile of his, patting Enomoto on the shoulder. “I’d like to get some ramen myself.”</p><p>“Let’s go, let’s go!” Enomoto chanted. “Hah! See ya later, seaweed head! Have fun being a downer by yourself.”</p><p>Takeru raised up another donut as a threat and Enomoto quickly made his way out the door.</p><p>“Make sure you lock up once you’re done here,” Yanagi said to Takeru. “We won’t be long, but I’m sure you’ll be in a rush to get back home, anyway,” He had a knowing smile on his face as he said that, grabbing his coat and following Enomoto out the door.</p><p>
  <em>So, he knew… </em>
</p><p>Leave it to Yanagi to figure him out. Somehow, he didn’t feel as bad about it as he probably should have. It had been difficult to keep from blowing his cover, but he had to admit he enjoyed the thrill. Perhaps he’d even enjoyed it a little <em>too</em> much…</p><p>With that, the two of them were finally alone. Takeru let out a sigh, relieved that he could act freely. He didn’t waste time moving his chair back again, his eyes lidded as Ichika slurped and sucked at him louder now. It looked like he wasn’t the only who’d been holding back.</p><p>“Ah, just like that,” Takeru groaned, fighting to keep his eyes open. He didn’t want to miss a second more of this, Ichika being hidden from his view for far too long. He wanted to burn this image into his mind, Ichika with her face tinted an alluring pink, tears welling in her eyes as she did her best to take him in as deep as possible.</p><p>He found purchase in her hair once again, only this time he was able to pull it just the way she liked. He felt more than heard the moan that she let out, the vibration of it adding to his pleasure. Takeru hummed, pleased by her reaction, “You’re such a cute little slut, you know that?” he said, offering her a smirk. “Taking me in so shamelessly like that… Maybe I should’ve let them see you, after all.”</p><p>He didn’t mean it of course, but it was fun to see her reactions.  No matter how much he wanted to flaunt her to the world, this was a side of Ichika meant for his eyes only.</p><p>Unaware of Takeru’s thoughts, Ichika trembled shamelessly at his comments. His degrading words were always just what she wanted to hear, even when she tried to deny it. He hadn’t noticed before, but the hand that wasn’t on his cock was out of his line of sight. He didn’t have to see to know what she was doing though, her arm moving hastily as she undoubtedly got herself off at from his comment.</p><p>Ichika was so turned on just from just tasting him that she’d even started to play with herself. That alone made Takeru moan again, reaching his limit. “Ichika, I’m close,” he warned. She didn’t pull off him though, instead taking him in deeper as he hit the back of her throat. “Fuck,” he hissed. “Ichika, I’m cumming!”</p><p>He spilled himself into her, holding her in place by her hair as he allowed her to swallow every last drop. The tears that had threatened to pour over had finally spilled over her cheeks, before she pulled off him with a pop. She panted heavily, drool dripping from her tongue lewdly.</p><p>Takeru gulped, already feeling himself getting excited again by the display. He’d never get tired of the provocative expressions she’d make and he suddenly regretted missing all the expressions she’d been making even more. Determined to make up for it, Takeru steeled his resolve for a long night ahead.</p><p>“Stupid cat,” Takeru said, his voice heavy with adoration despite the insult. Her offered her a smirk as he tilted her chin up, her eyes a daze. “You better be prepared for what you’ve gotten yourself into. I’m not finished with you yet.”</p><p>She seemed to focus a bit more at that, a small smile pulling at her lips.</p><p>As usual, Ichika was never one to back down with a fight. “I’m not done with you yet either, Sasazuka.”</p><p>“Heh,” he chuckled, satisfied with her answer. “Guess we’ll see who lasts longer then, huh? Naughty cat.”</p><p>Her face flushed at the new nickname, but before she could reply he sealed her lips with a kiss. He’d be sure to have his fun with her tonight, for as long as they could handle it.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!! i hope it was enjoyable ^-^ i just got into cxm and have been wanting to write a fic for takeru since i finished his route hehe.. but i hope to write more for cxm in the future!!! please feel free to follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/baysidebunnie">twit</a> if you like cxm too (esp if u like takeru and shiraishi)!! i'd love to make more otome friends &lt;3 ty again for reading, comments are always appreciated!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>